until we meet again
by kyoharu-kun
Summary: a boy and a girl made a promise of a lifetime... but would a lifetime be enough?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is actually my first post in here…. I hope you would like my fanfic…

Disclaimer: I don't own, Saiyuki… I don't own its characters as well…

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN**

**Chapter 1:**

_**A STRANGE MEETING**_

_A girl was running through the field. Her kimono was half ruined. She can't remember how long she was running but all she wanted was to run; to run away from 'him', to run away from the ghosts of what could have happened._

Seventeen-year-old Goku laid down on his futon, staring blankly into space. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were out in the market but haven't returned.

'_What's taking them so long?'_

Someone slammed onto the floor. Goku rose and went outside to see who it was. He saw an azure-haired girl, unconscious. He went near her but was half stunned to see the ripped kimono the girl was wearing. Goku flushed at the sight of the half naked girl, but still he did not hesitate to help her. He carried her to his room and laid her onto his futon.

He sat next to the futon, waiting for the girl to wake up. _'Ah… is she dead or something?'_

The girl tilted her head and then slowly opened her eyes.

'Finally, you're awake!' Goku came to her.

The girl looked at him, then to her surroundings and finally remembered her situation; then pulled the blanket onto her chest. 'Who are you?' she hissed.

'Hey, don't you hiss at me. I'm the one supposed to ask you that. You came here unconscious with your ripped kimono, I helped you, and then you're going to babble like that?'

'Hah! And so you are shouting at the very owner of this house. How could you?'

'Excuse me, woman; but this dojo does not belong to you. This dojo is _owned_ by a friend of mine, Hakkai.'

'Therefore you shall be thankful to him, but of course you shall respect his sister in a way.'

'Nonsense! You can't be his sister, he is quiet most of the time and he doesn't babble like you!'

'I will not tolerate such idiocy! Where is my brother anyway?'

'Woman, don't piss me off. I am not in the mood to hit anybody.' _'Especially someone who is as beautiful as you… **Baka!!! What are you thinking of?!**'_

'Then hit me, but I won't be sure how grave you're punishment will be; especially if it came from my brother. And will you stop thinking nonsense?!!'

'What do you mean _by thinking gibberish_?'

'Hah! You pretend not to think of baloney?'

'Unfortunate for you _woman_, I can't understand you.'

'Intolerable! You're thoughts are that of… in other words I can read your mind, got that?'

'YOU CAN READ MY MIND?!!!' _'Heck! I thought this was easy.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_**BROTHERLY LOVE**_

'Hey Goku, we're home!" Gojyo called.

Goku rushed towards the door as immediate as he could. He saw Sanzo loading his gun. 'What—what are you going to do with that?' he asked nervously.

'Is there anyone here except you, Goku?' Sanzo turned to him.

'Ah--- no… no one else here, except me.' Goku smiled faintly.

Hakkai entered and left the good on the floor. He searched the first two rooms and then looked at Goku. He approached him and held his collar tight.

'Ne, Hakkai-san… something wrong?' Goku asked innocently.

'Are you lying?'

'N-no… why would I lie?'

'Y-you… smell like… m-my sister.' Hakkai said sadly. He removed his hands from Goku's collar, turned back and walked towards his room.

Gojyo patted Goku's head and murmured, 'He has been like that since we arrive in this dojo a year ago. Don't be so bothered of it, Goku.'

Then a resounding laugh caught the three's attention. They all rushed to Hakkai's room and saw the azure-haired girl on top of Hakkai.

Hakkai was laughing with tears in his eyes, which was extraordinary to the three.

Sanzo aimed at the girl with his gun but then Goku told him to put it down.

For Gojyo, what he saw was a nice couple.

'Nii-chan.' The girl said calmly.

'Nii-chan?!' Sanzo and Gojyo exclaimed in chorus.

Hakkai sat and patted the girl's head. 'This guy over here is my little sister, Mikoto.'

Goku sighed. 'I'm sorry I lied to you, Hakkai-san. I only thought that you won't believe me. You never mentioned you have a sister.'

'A hot one...' Gojyo murmured.

A flying pillow hit Gojyo's face. 'Never say that again Gojyo, especially when I'm around.' Hakkai hissed.

Sanzo walked towards his own room while murmuring: 'nonsense'.

Gojyo did the same acting like nothing happened.

Goku went to his room as well, still bothered by the thought of lying to Hakkai.

Later that evening, Hakkai called his friends for dinner.

Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku noticed the different seating arrangement.

'From now on, Gojyo and Goku will sit beside each other. I will sit beside my sister, who is now on the former place of Gojyo. Sanzo will take the other side of the table which was Goku's former seat,' Hakkai said.

The three were amazed by the sudden changes but they readily obeyed, afraid to get Hakkai angry.

'Itadakimasu!' They all said.

After eating their full, Mikoto arranged the plates and was about to bring them to the kitchen when Hakkai stopped her.

'Goku will take care of that, Mikoto." He smiled.

Goku was surprise by Hakkai's notion. But then, he did what Hakkai said; and thought that this would only serve as his punishment for lying.

While Goku busied himself with the dishes, the others sat comfortably in the living room.

'Ne, Hakkai. What's inside the fifth room?' Gojyo asked.

'That was Mikoto's room. But now that she's here once more, it will serve the same.' Hakkai said as he poured tea in Mikoto's cup.

'Hakkai, I would like a private talk with you.' Sanzo called.

The two went outside just as Goku entered the living room. He gave a questioning look to Gojyo, but he only shrugged and continued to ask Mikoto questions.

'You do know very well that Yokkais are still lingering, don't you?' Sanzo asked Hakkai as he wipes his gun with a cloth.

Hakkai's reply was only a nod.

'A new group of Yokkais attacked the nearby city. They're still on hunt for us.'

'I know.' Hakkai replied.

'Very well, she has to go. You know the risks, and it would not be good for you if you risk your sister.'

'I cannot do that. She has no place to go. Therefore, she would stay. I'll protect her, no matter what.'


End file.
